Cambios
by kakatsushi
Summary: Una de las lecciones más dolorosas que le había dado la vida, era aprender que nada es para siempre, que, por más que te aferres, todo cambia. Ninguna novedad puede ser enaltecedora en tu vida si no estás preparada para ella. KakaSaku.


**CAMBIOS.**

…

Una de las lecciones más dolorosas que le había dado la vida, era aprender que nada es para siempre, que, por más que te aferres, todo cambia. Ninguna novedad puede ser enaltecedora en tu vida si no estás preparada para ella.

…

_¡Al fin! ¡Nueva historia! =) Igual y ya ni se acuerdan de mí porque he estado mucho tiempo en el limbo, pero ¡No Señor, no me voy! Sigo igual de loca por el KakaSaku y contribuyendo al fandom para que crezca._

_¡Kusuba linda! ¿Dónde estás? T.T ¿Tienes mi correo? ¡Chica, da señales de vida! (Eso aplica más para mí ¬.¬) _

_Bueno… Besotes a todas y adelante._

…

Mordió nerviosamente las uñas esperando por los resultados del examen Jounin.

No tenía mucho tiempo en que su prueba había acabado y entendiendo que no podía controlar su ansiedad, salió de la habitación a esperar que los otros candidatos terminaran mientras ella trataba de relajarse en el pequeño jardín que adornaba el lugar.

Levantó su rostro cuando escuchó una serie de ovaciones en la habitación a su espalda y tomó aire repetidamente.

Sabía que no lo había hecho tan mal durante su prueba… ¿Cierto?

Pero eso no aseguraba nada, tenía como referencia el examen Chunnin de Shikamaru y Naruto. Mientras el rubio ganó su pelea no fue considerado para subir de nivel y aunque el genio de su generación había aceptado su derrota pudo demostrar toda su capacidad de estratega en ése breve tiempo... ¿Y si ella sólo había expuesto que podía golpear tan fuerte como una mula? ¿Y si no tenía lo suficiente para alcanzar un nuevo rango?

Atrajo sus piernas al pecho y enterró su cabeza.

¡Demonios! Una mujer de dieciocho años no podía sentirse como una inocente chiquilla que no sabe lo que es la vida. Ella ya había vivido mucho. Sus piernas la habían llevado a lugares distantes y maravillosos, había escuchado palabras hirientes y alentadoras ¡Los más inteligentes planes de pelea! Su lengua había probado sabores tan fuertes como el sake y también los más insípidos... Sus ojos eran los que más habían vivido. Ellos fueron los espectadores de todo, de momentos tan felices como cuando la guerra acabó y también presenciaron el momento más doloroso de su vida; la muerte de Sasuke.

¡Había vivido tan intensamente que se sentía estúpida por estar nerviosa de un simple examen! Si no lo aprobaba no era el fin del mundo ¡Siempre había otra oportunidad y llegaría aún más preparada!

Sintió que algo obstaculizaba a los cálidos rayos solares de tocar su piel y levantó el rostro encontrándose con las rodillas de lo que aparentemente era un uniforme de algún Jounin.

Poco a poco fue subiendo su rostro hasta toparse con el enmascarado de su ex sensei. Kakashi era alto, todos los sabían, pero en ése momento se sintió demasiado pequeña comparada con él.

El Shinobi con más experiencia se acuclilló para poder mirar frente a frente a la joven de cabello rosa, quizás notando que ella tenía que doblar demasiado el cuello para poder observarlo.

Cuando Sakura logró verlo delante de ella, descubrió que el de mechones plata tenía ambos brazos hacia atrás de su espalda; cómo ocultando algo. Y a pesar de que eso era ya algo extraño, lo que más causó desconcierto en la médico fue descubrir que el ojo de Kakashi mostraba algo poco común... Una sonrisa, abierta y sincera.

Hatake era experto en regalar sonrisas vacías a todas las personas, pero sólo los pocos seres cercanos a él podían notar la diferencia entre una mueca falsa y una maravillosa verdadera, como la que le estaba dando en ése momento.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió de la misma manera a su ex maestro.

De repente, los brazos de Kakashi llegaron hacia su frente y mostraron algo increíblemente esperado.

—Es tradición, que el Jounin que te llevó por tus primeros pasos como Shinobi, reconozca que ahora eres su igual.

Ella no supo qué fue lo más conmovedor; mirar ése chaleco verde de Jounin que prácticamente estaba gritando su nombre, las palabras de Kakashi o descubrir la mirada orgullosa que él le estaba dando.

Mordió su labio inferior.

¡Kakashi! ¡Era simplemente Kakashi! Porque era enternecedor que fuera, precisamente él, quién estuviera dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo rango con palabras precisas y demostrando lo orgulloso que estaba porque ella fuera, ahora, su igual.

Sin detenerse a pensar en extraños impedimentos se arrojó hacia delante abrazando al Shinobi que rió suavemente.

…

Una de las lecciones más dolorosas que le había dado la vida, era aprender que nada es para siempre, que, por más que te aferres, todo cambia. Ninguna novedad puede ser enaltecedora en tu vida si no estás preparada para ella.

Dolía, dolía mucho y al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz ¡Es extraño cuando sentimientos tan diferentes se mezclan en un mismo instante!

A sólo diez metros de ella un rubio reía alegremente mientras su capa blanca ondulaba con el viento causando que la multitud gritara, ensordecedoramente, en su honor.

Naruto era ahora el Hokage.

Uzumaki había logrado su sueño.

El equipo número siete quedaba, para siempre, como un recuerdo de algo que fue importante y definitivo en su vida.

No más misiones con un energético rubio de sonrisa tonta, no más bromas pícaras que las hicieran tanto sonrojar como reír y sacar todo su horror transformado en coraje; no más rubio escandaloso... No más Naruto constantemente revoloteando en su vida.

Agachó la cabeza apenada ¿Cómo era posible que en ése momento en que él estaba disfrutando de lograr el motivo de su existencia, ella sólo pensara en el vacío en su vida sin su presencia?

¡Que vergüenza! ¡Que injusta y egoísta era!

¡Ella debería ser la primera en gritar y hacer ruido festejando ése momento! ¡Ella debería ser una de las personas más felices por el de ojos azules!… Y sólo podía sentir aflicción por dejarlo partir de su lado.

Una mano tomó su codo izquierdo causando que volteara encontrándose con un apacible ojo oscuro.

—Él no irá a ningún lado, sólo que ahora sabremos exactamente en donde encontrarlo... Detrás de la gran pila de papeles que, estoy seguro, se le acumularán.

La kunoichi miró fijamente al ninja del Sharingan... ¿Cómo es que él siempre sabía exactamente qué decirle? ¿Acaso leía con ése misterioso ojo suyo la mente?

Sonrió de medio lado atrayendo su extremidad y miró al nuevo Hokage.

Kakashi estaba en lo cierto. Descubrió, serenamente, que una gran etapa de su vida acababa de quedar atrás y una nueva estaba extendiéndole los brazos frente a ella de manera esperanzadora. Con Naruto en el trono, estaba segura, llegarían momentos de felicidad... Además, no estaba sola.

—Eso ya lo sé, Senpai. Lo siento por ti, que, al parecer, ahora estás atascado únicamente conmigo.

Escuchó reír de manera absurda al Shinobi a su izquierda y por la comisura de sus ojos notó la sonrisa que desbordaba la paz que él estaba sintiendo en ése momento.

Su corazón se contrajo felizmente. Notó que, había olvidado una frase completamente cierta: "Siempre hay una excepción para cada regla" y Hatake era la falla en casi todas. Sintió una ola de alegría... Aunque su equipo ahora estaba dividido, el de cabellera plateada sería lo que no cambiaría; sería su constante. Ahí estaba él, a su lado, desde el pasado; mirando juntos el prometedor futuro que el Hokage de ojos azules parecía traer consigo.

—Ya que Naruto me debe muchos favores, haré que cambie nuestro nombre; no más "Equipo Kakashi" de hoy en adelante seremos "Equipo Sakura".

Notando el terror que su único compañero de equipo estaba proyectando en ése momento, la kunoichi no pudo más que echar hacia atrás su cabeza y reír a carcajadas. Su alegría se incrementó cuando escuchó a la otra mitad de su equipo unirse a su festividad.

Diez metros adelante, Naruto sonrió al mirar reír de ésa manera a dos de las personas más queridas por él. Sabía que llegarían personas deseando separar a dos poderosos Shinobi's, sólo para equilibrar fuerzas con otros equipos, pero él impediría que eso pasara, pues lo que no conocían los demás, es que la fuerza de todos los participantes de ése equipo consistía en tener como apoyo a los otros miembros.

…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el ninja copia sin quitar de su rostro el pervertido libro que siempre lo acompañaba.

No tenía que estar con su atención fija en la kunoichi a su derecha, para saber que ella lo observaba atentamente. Aunque, sinceramente, era algo que ya esperaba. Sonrió imperceptiblemente.

Sakura parpadeó al saberse descubierta y giró su rostro de manera rápida mirando hacia un alto árbol en el paraje en que habían decidido descansar de vuelta a Konoha, después de una misión sencilla.

—Nada.

Kakashi se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. Cuando estuviera lista le diría.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, la de cabello rosa no resistió más y regresó su curiosidad hacia el del Sharingan, observándolo atentamente. Sin notarlo pronto estuvo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el césped, acercando su rostro hacia su compañero de equipo.

Hatake levantó la ceja izquierda y bajó su libro repentinamente.

—Seriamente, Sakura ¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó fingiendo molestia. Claro que sabía el por qué de todo ése ajetreo en la médico, pero sería más divertido si ella se lo decía.

La chica de ojos verdes se sonrojó fuertemente al ser descubierta por segunda ocasión y mordió angustiada su labio derecho. ¿Cómo explicarse? ¿Cómo decirle que de verdad, _eso, _era lo más sorprendente que le hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo?

Aclaró su garganta y señaló tímidamente al Shinobi.

—No tienes ni tu banda ninja, ni tu máscara. — Obvió de manera insegura.

Hatake rodó _ambos _ojos.

—No nací con ellas, ¿sabes?

Sakura asintió torpemente, como si eso fuera algo que acababa de descubrir. Tragó un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, pero… es que… bueno… — El ninja copia miró divertido a su compañera tropezarse con sus propias palabras. Sabía que iba a ser divertido cuando ella lo descubriera así, pero, por la forma de actuar de la kunoichi pareciera como si lo estuviera viendo en toda su desnuda gloria. — ¡Tú siempre tienes tu estúpida máscara puesta!

Negó seriamente.

—No es siempre, es sólo cuando estoy con alguien a quien no le tengo la suficiente confianza para que me vea así. Es mejor, para misiones encubiertas, que pocas personas conozcan mi rostro. — Dijo y continuó leyendo falsamente su libro.

Sakura enmudeció dos minutos completos.

Él confiaba en ella...

¡Él confiaba en ella ciegamente!

Sonrió de manera amplia, gateó hasta tocar con sus rodillas los muslos masculinos y arrebató sin ningún modal el libro.

— ¿Puedo verlo?… Es decir, es la primera vez que realmente puedo mirar tu rostro.

Hatake rió por lo bajo recuperando su texto. Sakura actuaba como una niña en navidad.

— ¡Por supuesto, kunoichi! ¿Tú crees que sólo me quite toda ésa tela para broncearme? Te puedo decir, honestamente, que sólo cuatro personas me han visto así por mi voluntad; mis padres, mi sensei y ahora tú.

Ella no perdió el tiempo y pronto estuvo escrutando cada rasgo del ninja copia. Kakashi tenía un rostro muy alejado de las imágenes que Naruto, Sasuke y ella misma, habían pensado en su infancia. Sonrió. Ése acto, sin que estuviera marcado por una fecha especial, le había demostrado lo mucho que él la apreciaba.

—Gracias, Kakashi. Sabes que yo también confío en ti.

Ambos Shinobi's compartieron un momento de silencio y de reflexión. Ése era, el preciso instante, en el que su relación se había tornado más allá de una buena camarería; ambos eran amigos.

Hatake deseando aligerar la carga emocional que todo eso conllevaba, resopló fingidamente y continuó con su lectura. Las palabras de Sakura eran algo que él ya sabía y que eran reciprocas.

—Además, así, si muero en alguna misión ya podrás reconocerme por mi rostro.

— ¡Kakashi! — Reprendió la joven médico indignadamente y obsequiándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Ni en broma debía decir eso ¡Jamás quería imaginar una vida sin él!

Por su parte, el ninja del Sharingan sólo sonrió mientras sobaba su cabeza.

Estaba seguro que había tomado la decisión correcta al mostrarse abiertamente con Sakura ¿Quién más tendría las suficientes agallas de golpearlo por una inofensiva broma si no lo apreciara tanto?

…

Sakura rodó por el piso después de una patada directa en su estomago.

Trató de recomponerse inmediatamente, estaba en medio de una violenta batalla, pero al colocarse sobre sus talones no pudo evitar escupir sangre al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba la zona, que había sido impactada, a causa de un fuerte dolor.

Vio cómo el ninja enemigo corría directo a ella desplegando una formidable espada que resplandeció con la luz de la luna.

Frunció el ceño, angustiada, ya no tenía chacra. Después de haber repartido golpes y haber sanado casi completamente una herida de Kakashi, había quedado desgastada. Lo que la mantenía en pie todo ése tiempo era su propia fuerza bruta.

Aún cuando su ex maestro y ella pudieron encontrar un espacio para sanar ligeramente al Shinobi, en medio de jutsu's y afilados metales volando, Sakura sabía que Kakashi no resistiría el regreso a Konoha si no era atendido cuando todo eso acabara.

Todo se congeló repentinamente... Sus ojos verdes se habían cruzado con los disparejos de él; Hatake la veía intensamente, cómo obligándola a defenderse, a levantarse y pelear por su vida. Entonces, toda su energía regresó y volcó los ojos a su propia batalla.

Se puso de pie lista para contraatacar.

Acababa de recordar que tenía alguien por el cual aferrarse a la vida.

Era necesaria en la vida de alguien más.

¡Nada la detendría!

¡Era invencible!

…

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a esperar sentada. Su naturaleza, simplemente, no estaba diseñada para tomar una actitud tranquila en momentos como ése.

Golpeó rítmicamente sus dedos contra la madera debajo de ella, impaciente.

Ése día Kakashi regresaba, al menos eso se suponía. Sin embargo, conociendo sus malos hábitos con respecto al tiempo, ni Naruto podía predecir exactamente el momento de su llegada.

Refunfuñó algo entre dientes parecido a: "Estúpido ninja impuntual".

Al no saber en qué momento Hatake decidiría hacer su aparición en la aldea, la kunoichi decidió anticiparse a su llegada. Era por eso por lo que estaba sentada sobre la gran puerta que servía de entrada a su aldea.

Se sentía demasiado ansiosa y necesitaba una respuesta inmediata. Aún amenazando al Hokage, alzando peligrosamente su puño derecho en la cara del rubio, no había conseguido nada; el único que podía responder por qué había solicitado una larga misión sin ella, era la persona por la que estaba esperando.

Eso estaba mal, algo simplemente no estaba funcionando.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos. Después de tres años de trabajar codo a codo con Hatake, dos meses sin su presencia le habían resultado tremendamente dolorosos ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

Los momentos a su lado, después de quedar sólo dos en el equipo, la habían acercado demasiado a él. Tanto que, cuando se enteró que Kakashi se había ido sin despedirse o si quiera informarle que no la quería en ésa misión con él, se sintió traicionada y dolida.

Sabía que lo quería mucho, que junto a él se sentía tan cómoda como ningún otro hombre y en ése tiempo sin él, lo único que la perseguía era la melancolía que se traducía en malhumor y peligro para todos los que estuvieran a menos de dos metros de ella.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos.

Anhelaba con tanta fuerza todos ésos instantes riendo por cualquier tontería. Recordaba en especifico cierto momento; una madrugada en donde un muy ebrio Kakashi cantó desvergonzadamente todo el "soundtrack" de "Icha Icha Paradaise; la película." Sakura no se había quedado atrás en cuanto a su estado etílico se refería y desde la primera canción había estado riendo a carcajadas logrando que su alcoholizado compañero se detuviera constantemente para unirse a ella.

La kunoichi sonrió a pesar de su melancólico estado. Ése momento había sido uno de los más divertidos de toda su vida.

Recordaba cómo habían terminado riendo en el suelo, sujetando sus adoloridos pero felices estómagos; cabeza con cabeza. Permanecieron ahí hasta quedar dormidos despreocupadamente.

Por supuesto no todo era felicidad con su compañero. Peleaban constantemente pero nunca de manera seria. Al parecer ninguno podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadado con el otro.

Sin embargo, Kakashi tenía una capacidad que nadie más poseía; él siempre la llevaba al límite de sus emociones. Había días en que deseaba molerlo a golpes y otros en los que la dejaba sonriendo el día entero por cualquier tontería que él hubiera dicho.

Sintió sus ojos traicioneros comenzar a escocer.

¡Maldición, lo extrañaba! ¡Lo necesitaba como a nadie! Él era la única persona que la hacía sentirse viva, que la hacía sentir completa, con la que pensaba que todo en el mundo estaba bien, que todo era perfecto... Y por eso estaba aterrada, porque estaba consciente que el cambio en su relación de maestro-alumna, amigos y ahora ésa necesidad de sólo estar a su lado no era normal, era algo mucho más profundo… Era algo tan bello y tan delicado al mismo tiempo, que hacía que su cuerpo entero temblara ante el recuerdo del ninja enmascarado.

—Sinceramente, Sakura, no sé por donde empezar. — Interrumpió sus pensamientos, la tan anhelada y plana voz que había deseado escuchar todo ése tiempo.

Miró inmediatamente hacia su izquierda; no lo había visto acercarse pero obviamente él sí la había notado. Estaba ligeramente más delgado y parecía cansado. Tomó aire al mismo tiempo en que él se sentaba a su lado. Sabía que debía tranquilizarse y no dejar que sus emociones aplastaran a su poca cordura. Si Kakashi no había escapado de ella, pudiendo hacerlo, significaba que él también quería hablar.

—Podrías empezar por explicarme por qué te fuiste sin mí. — Respondió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer dolida, aunque sin grandes resultados.

Estaba concentrada totalmente en él, tomando nota mental de cada uno de sus movimientos; desde cómo cerró momentáneamente su ojo hasta la manera en que tomó aire y lo dejó salir lentamente, sólo para abrir, con ésa misma tranquilidad su orbe.

—Deseaba darnos tiempos para reevaluar nuestra relación.

La kunoichi frunció el ceño ¿Qué tontería era ésa respuesta? Era obvio que él también disfrutaba de su compañía.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con eso? — Cuestionó casi escupiendo con coraje las palabras, sin que ella lo notara, cerró fuertemente los puños enterrando sus uñas en las palmas. — ¡Eres mi mejor amigo y estoy segura que yo soy la tuya!

Miró asentir al Shinobi una sola ocasión, de manera firme, después la miró fijamente.

—Y ése es el problema... Yo ya no quiero ser más sólo un amigo para ti. No puedo quedarme a tu lado de ésa manera, es demasiado doloroso. Pienso que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí, pero a diferencia de ti yo ya lo he decidido… Si quieres estar a mi lado, entonces es completamente Sakura. Tú y yo no podemos vivir a medias tintas.

La kunoichi se quedó sin palabras. Con terror miró al ninja del Sharingan ponerse de pie.

—No tienes que responder ahora… o en algún momento… Si no deseas ése cambio en nuestra relación lo entenderé. Pero, debes estar consciente y sobretodo preparada, si vienes a mí, a que estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti y que es lo mismo que espero de ti. Piénsalo con calma, no vayas a mi casa estos días, sé que tu respuesta sólo será producto de estos dos meses separados. Y aunque eso es por lo que mataría, sé que no es sincero si no impulsivo… En otras palabras, es todo o nada.

Y sin decir más, Kakashi desapareció junto a una cortina de humo dejando a una exageradamente sorprendida chica de ojos verdes detrás.

…

A lo largo de veinticuatro angustiantes días, Sakura había pasado por demasiados sentimientos y facetas.

El primer día, después de la inesperada confesión de Kakashi, permaneció sentada sobre la gran puerta durante horas; sólo repitiéndose, una y otra vez, las últimas palabras del de cabellos plata… Todo o nada.

No tenía una respuesta, ni ella sabía qué era exactamente lo que él deseaba de ella o la kunoichi de su ex tutor. Todo era confusión.

Después de tres días, la joven médico estaba molesta ¡Furiosa! ¿Quién demonios se creía Hatake para ponerle esos límites? ¿Todo o nada? ¿De verdad pensaba que ella era una especie de títere para decirle qué es lo que debía esperar con él? ¿Era acaso que ella no tenía derecho a decidir también?

Lo quería en su vida, los títulos; amigo, novio, prometido… ¡lo que fuera! No importaban. Sólo sabía que _ella _deseaba estar a su lado, pero no si él era quién ponía las reglas ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Kakashi!

Cinco días después se encontró frente a la puerta de Hatake. No había tomado consciencia cómo es que había llegado hasta allí, sólo que todos esos malditos días no había hecho más que pensar en él y eso hacía que lo extrañara más.

Tocó varias veces, insistente, pero nadie abrió. Sabía que él estaba dentro, la luz en su habitación lo delataba, y sin embargo, Sakura estaba perfectamente consciente que él no la atendería. No hasta que ella estuviera total y absolutamente segura de su respuesta.

Al cabo de casi una hora de anhelar con toda su alma ver su tonto ojo sonriente, la kunoichi se retiró. Llevaba la cabeza gacha ¡Lo extrañaba! ¿Es que no podía regalarle sólo unos minutos de su presencia? ¡Eso era todo lo que pedía!… Pero, entonces, recordó algo... Kakashi había dicho que era doloroso estar a su lado sólo como su amigo y ella prefería amputarse un brazo antes que lastimar a Hatake de manera seria.

Diez días después la de cabello rosado se encontró en un bar bebiendo sake junto con el líder de la villa.

Al principio Naruto había notado el depresivo estado de su ex compañera y trataba de animarla. A pesar de lo que otros dijeran, Uzumaki no era ningún idiota, él entendía perfectamente el por qué de todo ése mal estado en su amiga… y en su ex sensei.

Casi tres meses atrás había visto todo eso venir cuando Kakashi llegó a su puerta solicitando una misión larga sin que la joven médico estuviera implicada. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar los motivos, para él resultaban obvios. Hatake estaba tratando de ganar tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos y que Sakura hiciera lo mismo ¡Nada descabellado!

El problema era que, tratándose de dos poderosos Shinobi's que jamás bajaban su guardia, todo se complicaba al no entender que si cedían no significaba que fueran cobardes o débiles.

Kakashi había regresado decidido a lo que quería. Él había explicado… a su manera… qué era lo que pretendía con Haruno y qué era lo que le ofrecía; todo, su vida, su espacio, su tiempo, su atención, su compañía, su cama, su fidelidad; todo lo bueno y malo que tenía. Naruto sabía que Kakashi no arriesgaría su lazo con Sakura si no esperara entregarse por completo; ciegamente, y deseando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

— ¡Es un idiota! ¿Por qué tiene que ser a su manera? ¿Eh?… ¡Estúpido Kakashi! — Naruto miró con ligera pena ajena como es que Sakura golpeaba con su frente la mesa… sin soltar la botella del embriagante líquido.

—Sus intensiones son buenas… Desearía que entendieras pronto todo. Si analizaras, sin enojarte, todo lo que Kakashi te dijo, te darías cuenta que estás perdiendo el tiempo y que en éste mismo momento podrías ser feliz.

Sakura miró con el ceño fruncido a su amigo. Deseaba tanto quitarle ésa tonta sonrisa del rostro con un golpe... Pero sabía que los ANBU's, escondidos, protegiendo al líder, no lo verían con buenos ojos. Dejó caer de nuevo su cabeza contra la madera.

— ¡Estás de su lado! ¡Traidor!

Naruto suspiró pacientemente.

—Solamente deseo verlos a ambos felices. Y sé que el que lo sean, depende ahora únicamente de ti… Él ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Lo único que dijo es que no podemos seguir siendo amigos y que no debemos estar juntos por… ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera dijo exactamente qué siente por mí!

Con tranquilidad el Hokage apartó la botella de la mano de la kunoichi y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ya había bebido lo suficiente.

Sin tener fuerzas para protestar, Sakura se dejó arrastrar confiadamente. Seguro la llevaba hasta su pequeño apartamento.

—No sé qué estabas esperando, Sakura-chan ¿Una declaración amorosa, cursi y romántica?

— ¡Eso! ¡Quiero mi cliché!

Uzumaki tomó un momento intentando balancear a Haruno que había respondido efusivamente a sus ideales románticos y por poco terminó en el piso. Soltó una ligera risa burlona que fue contestada con un ceño fruncido.

La detuvo un momento sosteniéndola por los hombros, mirándola como quién se le va a explicar algo exageradamente lógico.

—Sakura-chan, no te enamoraste del príncipe azul de la historia, si no, del asesino misterioso… Casi del villano. No esperes una declaración demasiado sentimental, Kakashi no te dará eso. Él te dirá exacta y sobretodo, sinceramente, lo que puedes esperar de él.

Haruno, en ése instante, podría haber competido con las cosas más inanimadas del planeta y habría ganado. No podía moverse... ¿Se había enamorado del asesino misterioso?… ¡Ah, maldición!

Naruto encontrando comprensión en los ojos de su amiga le tomó las manos.

—Sé que esperas escuchar todas ésas cosas cursis de chicas, pero lo que encontrarás en Kakashi, sin palabras, es el más absoluto y sincero amor. Tal vez no te lo diga constantemente, pero él encontrará la forma de demostrarlo y aunque sean pocas veces sabrás que son totalmente sinceras. — El rubio se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente. — Con un príncipe azul encontrarás exceso de romance, pero nunca sabrás si cuando te dice "Te amo" es sincero o sólo un arrebato de ideales tontos. En cambio, con el asesino misterioso, cada vez que te lo diga o que te lo demuestre, estarás completamente segura de que es cierto, porque una persona así es lo único que sabe expresar… lo que realmente siente.

Sakura tomó varios segundos para entender las palabras de su amigo.

Kakashi para nada era el príncipe azul que llegaría hasta ella en un caballo blanco, desenvainando una espada y gritando a los cuatro vientos promesas de amor mientras peleaba contra el cruel dragón que la apresaba; eso era más del estilo de Rock Lee o Gai… No, Hatake Kakashi clavaría un kunai en el pecho de cualquiera, antes de permitir que la lastimaran; tan simple como eso… y nada parecía más encantador.

Colocó su mareada cabeza en el hombro derecho del rubio.

— ¿Eso en que nos convierte dentro de la historia a ti y a mí, Naruto? ¿Soy la bruja del cuento?

Uzumaki abrazó tiernamente a su amiga y soltó una risa ligera.

— ¡No! Obviamente yo soy el rey "del lado oscuro" y tú… Tú… Tú eres la sexy mujer letal que secretamente el príncipe azul desearía tener y que sólo el asesino misterioso puede alcanzar.

Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta. Ser la chica mala de la historia era mucho más atrayente que la idea de ser sólo la princesa encantada que espera a que alguien la rescate. Ése era el reconocimiento que desde Gennin quería y que ahora, tanto Naruto como Kakashi le daban.

— ¿Cuándo maduraste más que yo, Uzumaki?

La pregunta fue respondida por una carcajada escandalosa seguida de un, ahora, no tan común "dattebayo".

…

Después de ésa plática con Naruto, la kunocihi de cabello rosa se había encontrado más ligera que nunca. Siguiendo los consejos del rubio, decidió analizar cuidadosamente cada una de las palabras que Hatake le había dicho ése día.

Kakashi lo había expresado claramente y eso era lo que ella siempre había deseado, el mundo lleno de posibilidades; sin límites, al lado de alguien que la amara totalmente y al que ella pudiera amar con la misma intensidad. Él estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, como Sakura lo estaba por Kakashi. Y era por eso que en ése momento, después de varios días, se encontraba golpeando a su puerta.

Ésta vez no tuvo que esperar, puesto que la madera se abrió de par en par mostrando al hombre más importante en su vida sonriendo, sin máscaras, y logrando que su corazón quisiera salir por la garganta ¡Ahí estaba por lo que había llegado hasta ése lugar y momento en su vida! ¡Kakashi al completo!

—Bienvenida, Haruno.

Sakura sonrió alegremente. No era un "Te amo" pero era lo más bello que alguien le hubiera dicho en toda su vida, sólo porque tenía toda la certeza de que era sincero, sin aparentar nada más; sólo la pureza de la verdad.

Ella era; literalmente, bienvenida, esperada y deseada en la vida de su perfecto asesino misterioso.

**FIN.**

_Sé que esto ya pasó varios meses atrás pero tengo que sacarlo de mi pecho. Espero que nadie se ofenda: ¿Qué demonios fue ése capítulo 191 del Shippuden? ¡No puede ser! T.T ¿Ésa Hanare qué? No me gustó u.u Siento que Kakashi estuvo muy OOC gritándole al Hokage y todo. Si Kishi la mete en su manga será otra cosa, pero mientras tanto… Es relleno._

_¡En fin! Tenía que desahogarme de ése capítulo de relleno ¡Jaja!_

_¡Muchas gracias por leer éste ficsito! Las quiero y las extraño._

_Besos de Kakashi para todas._


End file.
